1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the technology of stopping or running a fluid flowing in a tube.
2. Related Art
Currently, various apparatuses have fluid substances such as liquid or gas flowing in a tube. For example, a certain apparatus, such as a beverage server, obtains liquid beverage stored in a tank via a tube connected to the tank. Usually, such a tube is soft, transparent, and flexible. Moreover, an ON/OFF valve installed at an end of the tube to control a flow of the liquid beverage in the tube, or a mechanism for squishing a peripheral part of the tube in the middle of the tube is further configured.
Moreover, as a device for regulating or stopping a flow of a fluid in a tube, for example, a device used in a medical tube, a clamp mechanism is well known (for example, with reference to Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 2).    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Publication No. H07-313594    Patent Document 2: Japanese Utility Model Patent Publication No. H07-46268